The other camp
by Lightcore
Summary: What if there was another demigod camp? Join our new heroes Light, Ralph, Hannah, and Char, quest for the helm of Hades.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story is based off of BookWorm4life12's story called: the Demigod Academy. If you would like to help me with an OC please do and sadly I own next to nothing. (What I do own is my OCs).**

Prologue

Mr. Farrow POV

It was another boring day at University Demi. Finally I could get some time to myself at my cabin down the street. I don't dare to go farther from the school because last time I did the academy blew up and we had to move to this out-of-the-way country side in the middle of no-where. I had just sat down and began reading my book, when there was a knock at my door. I sighed and went to my door. When I opened it there was a child in a baby carriage. I was about to close my door when I felt it. There was an aura emitting from the child, a dark and powerful aura. So I picked him up and brought him inside. There was a note on him, so I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Mr. Farrow_

_The child's Mother died in birth._

_He is destined for greatness but cannot go to Camp Half-Blood or Jupiter._

_This is short notice but take care of him._

_If you get rid of him there will be consequences._

_His name is Light Shadow Striker_

_H._

Mr. Farrow sighed; his plans for relaxation were postponed. He looked at the child and said, "You've just had to cause trouble don't you?"

And he could've sworn that the child smiled.

**A/N: remember this is heavily based off of Bookworm4life12's story good. Glad we're clear on that. Sorry for the briefness but hey it's a prologue. **


	2. The University

**University Demi**.

Lights POV

I'm light and I live at the academy. You see the academy is one of the only safe havens on earth for demigods to live in. Here retired demigods teach us new ones. Well the university is more of a camp then a school. There's one main building for our classes and other general needs. Next to that is the dorms, there's a boys dorm and a girls dorm. Each has 12 floors, each named after an Olympian god. Then there's the amphitheater/arena, we have our battle class and "camp "fire there. On the other side of the main building is the big "house". The big house is actually a big apartment where the principal Mr. Farrow works. Across from the big house are the teacher cabins, which is self-explanatory. And behind the University is the forests where we play capture the flag, between the university and the cabins is a field where we play War games.

As usual my best friend/room-mate Ralph was playing Cod and chatting with me while I'm on my bed with my laptop not listening to a thing he was saying.

"Dude are you listening? I just asked you if you could get the door." Ralph said over his shoulder.

I sighed and got up to get the door. When I opened it I was surprised to see Hannah, a child of Hephaestus, there. Usually Hannah's really quiet and tries to stay in the background even though she makes some of the greatest stuff. Ralph and I hang out with her mainly because, like her, we're the oddballs at the university. Don't ask me why but Ralph likes her more than "just friends" and call me crazy but I think Hannah likes him too.

"um do yo-you ha-ha-have a-an-any flour?" she asked and held up a cup.

"Give me a second I'll check, you can come in if you want." I replied

I walked back in and noticed her following me, "Ralphs in the living, I'm sure HE'LL get it for you" she nodded and went in to the living. I turned and went into tmy room and jumped on my bed. "Might as well get some rest" I thought.

Tomorrows going to be a LONG day.

**A/N: Sorry but this was somewhat rushed, also I own next to nothing and I need help naming my next OC who's going to be Lights "special" friend. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.**


	3. A long chapter describing classes

Classes

Lights POV

When I woke up it was raining outside.

"Great, now we have to do battle class in the rain." I muttered under my breath.

"Well sucks to be anyone cept for children of Poseidon." Ralph said from the other bed.

"Yep, so how did it go last night." I asked

"Horrible, you couldn't have warned me?"

"Nope, wanted to see you suffer"

"Mean, anyways what do you think old man Farrow's going to make you do?"

"No idea, better get ready though, we have to be there by 7:50"

After I said that Ralph hoped up, and ran into the bathroom. I sighed grabbed my cloths and pulled them on I saw my cloak looked out the window, and put it on as well. Since Ralph and I are on the Hermes floor (12th floor) we have to leave at around 6:50 to get breakfast and arrive to class on time. You see all "students" have 6 classes even if you're unclaimed like me. Usually if you are claimed you take classes that improve your inherited skill. If you're unclaimed or a child of Hermes you choose whatever class you want, except if you're a child of Hermes it's required you take a stealth class. Ralph and I have Forge, engineering/magic, and crafts for our first three classes. Hannah being a child of Hephaestus is required to take these classes, and since you're in groups of three, we work together. Afterwards Ralph and I go to chemistry which we have deemed as the class where we learn how to blow stuff up. So after Ralph and I get yelled at for blowing up half the class AGAIN we go to stealth. Surprisingly I'm really good at this class, not as good as some of the Hermes kids but better than Ralph. After that I have my last class, Battle. Even in Rainy weather we still do our drills. It's somewhat unfair because the Poseidon kids are boosted in the rain but I still beat them.

Once again I'm in first period drawing up designs with Ralph and Hannah, I think our first three classes is the only time she comes out her shell.

"So maybe we could do something like this?" Ralph said drawing something that looked like a Ying-Yang symbol cut in half.

"Perhaps, but our project has to be something we can throw or shoot." Hannah replied.

"I see, but if we weight the front down we could use it as a throwing knife." I said

"Wonderful. Now then, celestial bronze or steel?" Hannah asked

"Can you combine them?" Ralph asked

"of course I can" Hannah said and started on it right away.

By the end of the period we had completed twelve of them. Since it's due by the end of tomorrow we decided to trick them out in engineering and crafts. The 1st one we electrified, the 2nd we painted like a peacock, the 3rd works in water, the 4th goes invisible, the 5th was fast as Hermes, the 6th would catch fire, the 7th was painted like crops, the 8th was sharp as Athena, the 9th could be put on an arrow, the 10th would follow its target till it hit, the 11th would release a sonic boom on contact, and the 12th could fly like a dove. When we were satisfied the bell rang so Ralph and I headed to chemistry.

We were extra careful and managed not to blow anything up, but instead created a vial that if dropped would blow up. But Mrs. Roxon didn't know that. So when we arrived at the edge of the forest for stealth we heard a deep boom and **STRIKERRRRRRRR** being yelled.

Stealth is fun, after one week of learning skills we basically need to know, we practice in real life situations. If you managed to steal something from the lesson you got to keep it, the harder the lesson the better the prize. Today's scenario involved trying to find Mr. King (our teacher) and steal his Xbox. So after stalking around in the forest I saw Mr. King with his caught students behind him. I almost laughed when I saw Ralph among them. Mr. King was holding a big water gun that one of his students made him, basically if you got hit 1: you were out of the running and 2: you got soaked head to toe. I wrapped my cloak around me and moved slowly out into the clearing, my cloak was gray green on the outside and black on the inside. I dodged behind the rocks, once Ralph saw me but quickly looked away. If I got the Xbox technically we both got it. Slowly I managed to work my way around the back and grabbed the Xbox. Sadly, it made a sound. Mr. King turned suddenly and started pumping his gun. I abandoned stealth for speed and ran like the dickens was after me. I would quickly dodge left or right when I heard the pumping stop. Eventually I made it to the edge of the clearing and hit the gong that meant it was over. The caught who were following let out a cheer. Mr. King turned to me and said,

"Whew, you sure can run Light."

At that I just had to smile, by then everyone else was there, smiling. One thing about children of Hermes, they seem to get over stuff fast. _Note to self, check bed TWICE before going to sleep. _We were dismissed early so Ralph and I went to deposit our new prize in our room. I headed towards my battle class with Mr. Farrow in the arena while Ralph went to his with Mr. Dalesman in the plain. When I got there the Ares kids were already there practicing with their handmade dummies. I took my place in line and began practicing with a knife I made the other day. I rained quick blows on the dummy. Overhand, side, side, over, thrust. And repeat.

"nice combo, but I doubt you'll be able to get in close enough to do it" a female voice said from behind me.

I took my knife held it just right, turned and threw it in one motion it went right by her ear and stabbed into the dummy behind her.

"Well I can always do that." I said, and then cursed under my breath. There she stood, a daughter of Apollo and stunningly beautiful. With golden blonde hair and an incredibly beautiful figure and of course her face looked blessed by the gods. She was one of the better things about the academy, and yet, I don't know her name. Ralph teases me about this, how I like her yet don't know her name. She's Hannah's roommate but when I asked for her name she said, "if you like her ask her yourself." Still even though I just threw a knife at her she just turned around and tossed my knife back and replied,

"Fair enough, but let's see how useful it is in combat." She replied as she drew her sword. So we sparred a little, she pressed me so hard I couldn't talk for fear of getting impaled. Then Mr. Farrow showed up a little to my relief and had us get in lines for drills. After class she came up to me and said,

"Hey, Name's Charmane but most call me Char. What's yours?"

"Name's Light, nice to meet ya." I said. As we shook hands, a warm tingle ran through my body.

"Nice to meet ya too, see marrow in chemistry." She said and ran off.

I blinked twice, SHE'S IN MY CHEMISTRY CLASS? Oh well, today was a great day.

**A/N: It may have taken me 3 hours but here it is. I own next to nothing and would like to thank all of you who helped me choose the name for Charmane (accusing glare)** **anyways thanks for** reading and please **review**.


	4. The campfire

Campfire

Lights POV

After I had battle, I went to the forge. Hannah told us at lunch (between 4th and 5th) that she wanted to show us some stuff she made for us. When I arrived I saw Hannah and Ralph sitting on the counter.

"Bout time you arrived" Ralph stated, Hannah took out a box and said,

"We made this for your birthday Light." Oh shoot, I almost forgot that my birthday was today, wait, what?

"My birthday's tomorrow"

"We know that, consider this early." Ralph said

"Go ahead open it" Hannah said, so I did. Inside was a new cloak, it looked somewhat tougher.

"Hannah and I made it together, I drew up the designs"

"And I made it; we noticed how much you like your cloak so we improved it. Now it can withstand a bullet of celestial bronze or steel and can camouflage you better. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it, thanks guys."

"No prob dude."

"Yeah, it was fun" Hannah looked at Ralph and he looked back at her, Yep they loved each other. I told them thanks once more and left. After all I wanted to leave the lovebirds alone. I decided I'd go to the field to see how the war game castle building was going. After all I was going to be leading the attack group. I sighed, being an attacker meant I had to choose a team of three other floors from the guy dorm and three from the girls. That meant that I would have a team of 160 people against 320 defenders, I already had the Hermes B floor and the Artemis G floor, which meant that Char, Ralph, Hannah, and I would be on the same team. I would probably take the Ares G and B floors (they had all the good fighters), the Artemis B floor, The Apollo G floor, the Hermes G floor and the Hephaestus B floor. I'd get them during campfire after dinner. Speaking of which I looked at the clock, 5:40! Shoot, forget the arena I had to get to the cafeteria! I dashed to the cafeteria; luckily the line was still short. I saw Ralph and Hannah waving me forward.

"You couldn't have told me it was dinner?" I asked

"Wa-wa-we we-wer-were go-goi-going to bu-bu-but you left" Hannah stuttered. I sighed, any time out of the forge or the shop (engineering and crafts are in the same place) she had a stutter.

"Oh well, lest you guys were still in line"

"Yep, wonder what their serving today? Mystery Meat?"

"Or pie that's not pie?" Ralph and I laughed Hannah looked around nervously then saw Char and waved her over.

"Hello Hannah, Ralph, Light. Mind if I join you?" Char asked. We all shook our heads. I wanted to get down on my hands and feet and thank the gods but I resisted. So we got a table and talked about the day's events or in Hannah's case stuttered them. When Char heard about our creations, she instantly wanted to see them, so we showed them to her, she was rather impressed by the one that could be attached to an arrow. When Ralph and I recounted our Chemistry experience, she laughed. The way we were like, we seemed like old friends. I saw Mr. Farrow stand up as someone whispered in his ears.

"Students! Are you enjoying your dinner?" there was a chorus of yeses.

"Good, Master Winchell worked hard on it, once you've finished it's REQUIRED for you to go to the amphitheater; we have some Important announcements."

After that Ralph, Char, Hannah, and I got up, deposited our trays and left. It had stopped pouring so that was why we would have campfire, but as a precaution they still had the roof up. As we walked in we signed our names in a book and sat down close to the fire. Other students slowly migrated in and took their seats. At last the teachers came in and wrote their names and checked the book, satisfied. They looked around and called for volunteers to lead in the songs. So we sang and joked and watched some skits. I saw that Ralph and Hannah were holding hands and somehow soon Char and I were holding hands too. It was great, Ralph winked at me and I just grinned back. Finally Mr. Farrow came up and I had to let go.

"Now I remember the good old days when I myself was like you. Anyways My first announcement is that for the war games this Friday the Leader of the attackers will be Light Striker. If you see a red flag on your floor that means you have been picked as an attacker. Stand up Light. Good and the defensive leader will be Madison from the Poseidon floor. Stand Up Madison. Thank you as you were please. Now then the winner of the forge contest is Hannah, Light, and Ralph with this!" he called as he held up our creation.

"Now you can buy these separately at the school store. Also I would like to thank those of you who helped build the castle for the war games. Please stand up. Thank you, you may be seated. Finally there will be no campfire until Saturday due to expected rain. Thank you, you are dismissed."

With that we all started to migrate out, Ralph walked up next to me and whispered,

"So captain, know who you're going to recruit?" I looked and said with a devilish grin,

"Yes, and I know how we're going to win." Ralph looked at me, shuddered and replied,

"Great, you're acting creepy, creepy means dangerous." I looked at him and smiled devilishly.

"Yes, yes it does"


	5. The games

The war games

Lights POV

The rest of the week passed by in a blur. Our Yang-Knives, as we came to call them, became a must-have item surprisingly. Char became part of our small group I guess since she hangs out with us MUCH more often (YES!). To prepare for the war games Hannah, Ralph, Char, and I created weapons that suited us (you can only play the games if you're 15 or up so this was ALL of ours first game). Hannah created a huge hammer-blade that she could handle, Ralph created some sort of exploding set of throwing knives and a short sword (chemistry DOES pay off), Char improved her bow so if need be she could use it as a short spear, and I created a pair of gloves with hidden poisoned needles that could be shot out. So we were well equipped for the games.

The way I planned it out was that while two groups of selected attackers would attack from the sides, distracting the majority of the defenders, while another group of the remainders would sneak around the back and thin out the defenders even more, and finally Char, Hannah, Ralph, and I would lead a small group to attack the front. I was in the armory getting ready for the games when I heard someone come in.

"Hello, felling nervous?" said the voice of the person, whom I was facing in the war games (Madison), came in. I groaned in my head and said,

"Lorem paratus ludos"

"Latin hmm? Well nimis tuum ad amittere" she replied, I gritted my teeth and said,

"Αλήθεια; που λέει"

"Τώρα Έλληνες; Ντροπή σας, Είμαστε όλοι γνωρίζετε εκπαιδευμένο" I gritted my teeth again and said,

"我想感谢谷歌翻译，严重吗？你翻译的这一切吗？" I said, luckily I studied Chinese in one of my other classes before coming here. Madison looked confused so I knew I had won this bout of languages. I headed out the door and purposely bumped into her. Hey, before you call me a bad person let me tell you that we were technically already enemies due to the war games. Plus no one likes Madison except for Madison. I headed down to the plain because the games began in a few minutes. All the younger students were at the medical tent helping with the wounded that was sure to come. I headed down to my side of the field where most of my "Army" already stood. I know traditionally I should be the first one there but oblivisci tradition! I had to get prepared with my hidden armor and Greek fire and equipment! Ralph Stood up front with Hannah and Char on either side of him. Char stood confidently while Hannah stood nervously. Another difference between them.

"Hey Captain"  
>"Hey Ralph, can you stop calling me that?"<p>

"Not until this is over." I sighed. Just then the get ready whistle sounded, after a few seconds the go gong sounded.

"Legions one and two attack the side walls!" The assigned legions charged towards their assigned positions. I waited until they got there before I called,

"Alright legion three head out but try it stealthily."

After a while I heard even more noise. A crow landed on my shoulder before I called the next order.

"Hey buddy, want to join us? Time to head out" and with that we ran to the wall.

Some defenders noticed us but had to quickly get out of there when I threw some Greek fire at the. With some screams from the defenders the wall blew up. After that we ran into the fort and began to fight left and right. I managed to shoot someone with one of my needles before I saw an opening. I quickly grabbed Ralph, Hannah, and Char and made a break for it. There were more defenders on the inside and suddenly we were fighting again, to my right I saw Ralph throw another one of his explosive blades, to my left Hannah smacked another defender with her hammer, and behind me Char was shooting arrows like nobody's business. I hit someone with my blade and ran forward again. I finally had broken into the keep; I saw the flag and grabbed it. I ran like the dickens was after me and finally made it out. I sighed a sigh of relief when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back and fell down unconscious.


	6. The end?

**A/N: Hey readers, Lightcore here. Just wanted to finish this story up before continuing on the AoC. Updates for AoC will continue tomorrow, until then enjoy the end of lights origin story.**

Lights POV

I woke up feeling groggy and face first in the mud. I tried getting up but there was a sharp pain in my shoulder.

"You shouldn't try to get up." A voice said from behind me. Suddenly I felt yank and the pain in my shoulder temporarily increased and then decreased until it was just a bit sore. I finally managed to pull myself from the dirt. I looked around to see bodies and piles of ash everywhere.

"What happened?" I asked almost to myself

"A battle, we were invaded." I turned around to see Mr. Farrow leaning against the remains of the wall with an arrow in one hand and a bottle of nectar in the other.

"Mr. Farrow! Where are the others?" I asked

"Dead, all of them dead." He said weakly. I looked around and I was seeing faces I recognized. I looked away before I had an emotional breakdown.

"Ralph, Hannah, and Char." I said with more steel in my voice then I ever had.

"What?" Mr. Farrow coughed weakly.

"Ralph, Hannah, and Charmaine. Are they dead as well?"

"No." said almost dead, and I could see that no amount of nectar would heal him.

"They aren't, they left two days ago, looking for help. They haven't come back." And with that Mr. Farrow died.

Something snapped inside of me that day. Mr. Farrow might not have been in any way related to me, but he was my father. He raised me himself until I was old enough to go to the academy. He taught me all his tricks, he even allowed me into his advanced class younger than anyone else. And I knew, someone was going to pay. I was no longer playfully mischievous Light. I became a cold hearted killer.

"it is a shame really. But the man had to die, the fates foretold it." A voice said from behind me.

"Who are you." I said with complete and utter steel as I turned around to see a man in a black suit.

"I am Hades, and your father." Hades said. I didn't miss a beat. I raised my glove towards him and shot within a few milliseconds.

"Well you can head back to hell; now that I know who you are I emancipate myself." I said while shooting. Hades teleported an inch to the right dodging my needles.

"A Funny choice of words, concerning I never had any influence over you." Hades replied. But I wasn't listing I was already leaving. I was leaving the only home I've ever had.

Two Weeks Later

I had just finished my job for the day, killing some rich man with personality issues. Ever since I started I've had one client after the other. The best thing about me is the fact that I don't exist. No birth certificates, no I.D., no whereabouts. So all the cops know about me is my name and my jobs. I was about to look for a new client. When I met a guy in a suit that looked like it was made out of stars themselves. He offered me a job where I could seek my revenge, where I only had to answer to one god at all time, and where I could continue killing. I accepted.

_My name is Light, member of Chaos's army,_

_My job is killing people,_

_And one day, I will get revenge._


End file.
